Kata Maaf
by Shizu F
Summary: Hidup yang rumit dalam dunia penuh dosa. Sakura terpaksa menuruti perintah ibunya untuk menjual harta satu-satunya demi pengbotan Ayahnya. Dan sebulan ini ia di sewa oleh Uchiha Sasuke./"Sakura, salah ga kalo aku suka sama kamu?/ NO LEMON. Rated M, buat jaga2. RnR?


_Naruto milik Masashi,_

_._

_._

_._

_Kata Maaf._

_Aku pinjem ya kak Strowberry._

_Maaf kalo ada typo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura tidak tahu kapan dia sudah masuk ke dalam jurang penuh dosa ini. Padahal dulu ia adalah anak yang biasa-biasa saja, tanpa masalah, tanpa beban.

Sekitar setahun yang lalu ayahnya mengalami bangkrut dan perusahaan keluarganya di sita oleh entah siapa karena begitu banyak utang. Lalu setelah itu ayahnya mengalami sakit-sakitan, awalnya ibunya masih sanggup terus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dengan terus mempertahankan cafe kecil milik keluarganya yang masih tersisa, lalu membayar uang kesehatan ayahnya dan memberi makan setiap hari.

Sampai suatu hari cafe keluarganya mengalami penurunan, saat itu mereka membutuhkan uang untuk membayar uang kesehatan ayahnya. Sakura yang hanya gadis remaja 18 tahun harus menjadi korban. Dan terpaksa ibunya menjual keperawanan anaknya tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya.

Sebulan yang lalu, datang seorang laki-laki kaya yang membeli Sakura selama sebulan. Laki-laki dengan berpakaian formal, tubuh tegap dan berbentuk, rambutnya yang emo, juga kulitnya yang putih pucat datang ke cafe kecil keluarga Haruno, ia menyeringai puas saat melihat Sakura lalu tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyewa Sakura selama sebulan untuk menjadi teman ranjangnya.

Sakura tau nama laki-laki itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang memimpin perusahan milik keluarga Uchiha. Laki-laki brengsek yang menggilai _sex_. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona merah saat mengingat malam pertama kalinya melakukan hal hina bersama laki-laki itu.

"Hn. Kamu mikirin apaan?"

Spontan Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kasur dengan balutan pakaian rumahnya. Sakura hanya menggeleng malu karena ia sudah berimajinasi liar tentang laki-laki brengsek di depannya ini.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kasur di depannya menyuruh Sakura duduk di situ. "Temenin aku main Monopoli."

Sakura menurut dan duduk di dekat Sasuke, ia memandang Sasuke yang sedang menyusun Monopoli yang akan mereka mainkan.

Selalu seperti ini. Mereka akan bermain Monopoli hingga pagi lalu ia akan pulang pukul 5pagi setelah membereskan apartemen Sasuke yang kotor. Bukan, bukan ia yang menyuruh. Tiba-tiba Sasuke selalu memintanya menemaninya tanpa menyentuhnya lagi. Laki-laki brengsek ini hanya menyentuhnya dua-tiga kali setelah itu setiap malam mereka lakukan dengan permainan monopoli hingga pagi.

"hmm.. Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Sebenernya kamu beli aku buat sebulan ini untuk apa? Bukannya kamu harus... ano.. maksud aku i-"

"Kamu pengen 'itu'?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "engga, ta–"

"Kalao begitu yaudah," Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke permainan Monopolinya. "Lagipula kamu masih amatir, kaku, tidak pengelaman."

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. "Jangan samain aku sama wanita jalang di luar sana yang jauh lebih hebat,"

"Mau kamu bilang apa sekarang kamu udah jadi jalang bodoh,"

Deg.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sedih membenarkan kenyataan yang sudah menimpanya. Lagi pula apa yang di katakan Sasuke memang benar, keperawanannya sudah di ambil oleh laki-laki brengsek ini.

Dan semuanya kembali hening.

"Tapi... aku pengen cicipin kamu sekali lagi,"

Tubuh Sakura menegang, ia menatap Sasuke perlahan. "mak-maksud kamu?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan gairah, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. "gimana kalau aku minta 'itu' untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Ka-kamu-"

"Lagi pula kamu aku sewa tinggal sehari lagi kan, setelahnya kamu bebas," Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya membuat Sakura gugup dan gemetar secara bersamaan. "buat ngelatih kamu sama klien kamu berikutnya."

"Brengsek! A-akuu-"

"_So_, besok hari terakhir kamu sama aku, hmm bagaiman kalo _closing_-nya aku cicipin kamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menompang dagu, tentu dengan seringai _sexy_nya. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya mulai berdesakan di pori-porinya.

Sakura menunduk dan menggit kukunya gugup.

"Engga perlu stress gitu... Santai saja..." ujar Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan menyibakan poni Sakura. "Seharusnya kamu berterimakasih sama aku,"

"Un-untuk?"

"_For Pratice before war_," Jawab Sasuke santai, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"_Pratice_?"

"Kamu dapat less khusus dari aku, supaya kamu engga kaku pas main sama suami kamu nanti. Permainan kamu ancur banget tau," Ujar Sasuke menyeringai, Sakura memukul kesal lengan putih lelaki di depannya.

"Engga lucu,"

"Itu lucu banget tau," Jawab Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Emm... tapi aku ga yakin masih ada laki-laki yang masih pengen jadi suami aku nanti," Ujar Sakura seraya tertunduk. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura bingung. "Kalo mereka tau aku udah engga orsinil apa mereka masih pengen nikah sama aku?"

"..."

Hening.

"Lupain," ucap Sakura sambil mengocok dadunya dan menggeser letar miniture manusia 7 langkah lebih jauh sesuai angka dadunya.

.

.

.

Paginya Sakura membuka matanya cepat, rasa panik melanda saat menyadari tidur di pelukan Sasuke, dengan cepat Sakura menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya memastikan pakaiannya masih menempel sempurna dan tidak ada yang terlepas satu pun, setelah memastikan semua dia langsung bernafas lega dan bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Masih 3 angka lagi jarum panjang berhenti di angka 12, tepat 3 menit lagi jam 5 subuh saat masa kerja malamnya berakhir. Sakura bergegas membereskan monopoli yang masih berserakan di atas tempat tidur Sasuke, saat sedang sibuk membereskan uang monopoli tatapan matanya tertuju pada wajah Sasuke.

Tampang lelaki buaya itu saat tidur sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan tampangnya saat dia terbangun, tetap tampan.. tetapi saat tidur wajahnya terlihat polos seperti anak baik-baik. Siapa yang menyangka tampang polosnya ini jika telah sadar adalah lelaki yang tergila-gila dengan _freesex_. Tidak tau terus terhanyut pada wajah tampannya, Sakura bergegas memasukan kotak monopolo pada laci meja, dan buru-buru jalan keluar kamar.

"Sakuraa..." panggil Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dilihatnya Sasuke terbangun dia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, lalu dia menggosok matanya menatap Sakura. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Jam 5. Saatnya aku pulang."

"Hn. Sudah pagi," ujar Sasuke seraya melirik langit di luar jendela.

Lelaki itu –Sakura menelan ludahnya– rambutnya yang acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menggoda, tak mau terlalu hanyut kedalam wajah lelaki bertubuh jakung dan profesional ini Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan menarik pelan pintu, dia ingin segera keluar dari kamar ini sebelum dia benar-benar hilang kendali.

"Sakura.. salah ga kalo aku suka sama kamu?" tanya Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura menegang, otaknya tak mampu berjalan bahkan tangannya tak mampu menarik kenop pintunya, dia membeku di depan pintu. Sakura tidak berani menoleh, tapi dia jelas merasakan Sasuke mendekatinya, berdiri di belakang dan meletakan tangannya di bahu Sakura. "Aku suka sama kamu," Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Engga, kamu ga mungkin suka sama aku," ujar Sakura ga percaya, "Yang kamu pengen tubuh aku, ga lebih."

"Bukan tubuh kamu, tapi hati kamu," ujar Sasuke pelan. "Kamu harusnya peka Sakura sama perasaan aku, aku sayang banget sama kamu, aku gamau nyakitin kamu lagi. Makanya aku gapernah _**make**_ kamu lagi," papar Sasuke membuat sakura menggeleng kuat, dia ga percaya semudah itu.

"Engga mungkin!" elak Sakura.

"AKU SERIUS SAKURA!" Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura ga sabar.

"Terus maksud kamu semalem apa? Kamu bilang kamu pengen nyicipin aku lagi? Sama aja kamu pengen tubuh aku lagi kan?" ujar Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, "Semalem aku cuman becanda, tapi perkataan aku beberapa detik lalu itu serius," Ujar Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng kepalanya kuat dan menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Jam kerja aku cuman 7 jam kan? Jam 10 malam sampai jam 5 pagi? Sekarang udah jam 5 pagi, jam kerja aku udah berakhir, aku mau pulang."

"Kamu ga percaya sama hati aku?" tanya Sauke kecewa.

"Engga," jawab Sakura tegas.

"Sakuraa..." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura merapat, belum sedikit Sakura berpikir otaknya sudah blank. _When she feel something in her lips_, sebelum lumatan bibir Sasuke semakin menjadi, Sakura mendorong kuat tubuh lelaki itu, dan berhasl membuat Sasuke terjejer kebelakang. Amarah Sakura memuncak, dia memebrsihkan bibirnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya, lalu air matanya menetes.

"Itu terbukti, Sasuke!" Bentak Saskura setengah menangis. "Kamu cuman butuh tubuh aku, bukan hati aku," Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam berusaha menguasai emosinya.

"Maafin aku, Sakuu.." Ujar Sasuke berusaha menyentuk lengan Sakura tetapi langsung di tepis oleh gadis itu.

"Selama pagi, Sasuke!" Sakura membalik tubuhnya kesal, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum hal itu terjadi lagi, tidak lupa dengan membanting pintu sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

Sasuke menatap kosong pintu putih kamarnya, dia jatuh lunglay di karpetnya dan meremas kuat rambutnya. "SIAL!"

Sasuke memaki dirinya, dia benar-benar _lost control_ melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura semakin membencinya. Andai mesin waktu benar-benar ada, dia berharap bisa mengulangi waktu. Andai tidak pernah mengontrak Sakura, andai semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, andai dia bisa mencintai Sakura dengan tulus serti orang lain, _andai semuanya bisa ia lakukan_.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan lemas di sepanjang trotoar jalan, langit terlihat biru pekat, lampu penerangan pun masih menyala, dia berhenti dan mendongak menatap apartemen mewah Sasuke, di sekanya air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya.

_Jangan pernah menangis untuk laki-laki brengsek kaya dia_, batin Sakura miris.

Sepanjang jalan Sakura melamun, dia tidak menyadari bis yang dia tumpangi telah masuk ke kawasan rumahnya, secepat kilat Sakura memberhentikan Bis dan segera turun.

Citt...

Decitan pintu terdengar keras. Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya di celah pintu memantau sekeliling berharap ayahnya belum bangun. Setelah semuanya aman Sakura segera masuk. Sebenernya selama sebulan ini Ayahnya tidak pernah tau kegiatannya setiap malam.

"KENAPA!?" teriakan suara orang membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah ruang TV. Di dorong rasa penasaran dia melangkah kakinya lebih mendekat ke sumber suara, dan mengintip. Itu ayahnya. "Kamu ngejual Sakura untuk ngobatik ini?!"

"Cuman itu jalan satu-satunya,"

"Kamu tega menukar Sakura dengan gepokan uang!?"

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita membeli obat untuk kesehatan kamu? Apa dengan memberi ke perawanan Sakura itu membuatnya meninggal? Kalo tidak dengan itu kamu ga bakal bernafas sampai sekarang?!"

_**PLAKKK**_!

Sakura terkejut saat menyadari ayahnya menampar wajah ibunya sampai meninggalkan berkas merah.

"DASAR BODOH!?" ujar ayahnya geram, lalu ia membalikan kursi rodanya berlalu pergi. Tapi laju kursi rodanya berhenti ketika melihat Sakura berdiri dari arah ruang depan menatap dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Percuma aja Tou-_san_ marah-marah sama Kaa-_san_, semuanya udah terjadi. Sakura udah gapunya harta itu lagi, jangan buat Sakura menyesal dengan semuanya yang udah Sakura lakuin," Lalu Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura akui rasa pusing sering menyerang kepalanya dan nafsu makannya berkurang. Seprti pagi ini, Sakura lebih memilih tidur di kamarnya daripada ikut sarapan di bawah. Lagipula, Sakura berpikir pasti suasana di meja makan akan sangat tegang.

Di saat malam menjelang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menatap kesekeliling rumahnya yang sepi. Pintu luar terbuka, Sakura melihat Ayahnya duduk di atas kursi rodanya sambil menatap langit. Sakura mendengus kesal, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan Ayahnya, dan dia langsung menghampiri ayahnya.

"Tou-_san_,"

"Sakura?" Ayahnya tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura langsung duduk di teras samping ayahnya.

"Langitnya bagus ya," ucapnya, "Bintangnya banyak,"

"Sakura, siapa lelaki yang mengambil hartamu?" Tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura membeku. Rasanya ingin berlari masuk kamar dan tidak ingin membahsa tentang ini. "Sakura.." panggil ayahnya lagi, menepuk halus kepala Sakura.

"Namanya Sasuke, dia sering datang ke Kaa-_san_," ujar Sakura seraya menunduk.

"Maafin, Tou_-san_ yang gabisa neglindungin kamu," ujar ayahnya dengan suara bergetar. Sakura mendongak menatap ayahnya, ayahnya menangis, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ayahnya menangis.

"Sakuraa.." ujar seseorang. Tubuh Sakura menegang. Dia kenal jelas suara berat ini, juga wangi parfum ini. Sakura refleks berdiri dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sasu-Sasuke?"

"SASUKE!?" Ayah Sakura menoleh ke arah Sauke, "Jadi kamu!?" dengan emosi, ayahnya menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak suka di lakukan seperti itu, menatap sinis laki-laki paruh bayah yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

"Apa anda ada masalah dengan saya?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Sakura masuk!" Ujar Ayahnya tegas. Tapi Sakura tetap berdiri di tempatnya menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. "Kamu jangan pernah sentuk Sakura lagi! Jangan pernah bawa Sakura pergi!"

"Anda tidak berhak melarang saya,"

"Saya ayahnya, saya berhak melarang Sakura,"

"Tidak untuk malam ini, malam ini saya lebih berhak. Anak anda masih memiliki kontrak dengan saya! Anda akan masuk penjara jika menghalangi saya!" tantang Sasuke

Ayah Sakura tampak tertegun mencerna baik-baik ancaman Sasuke, dia tidak punya apa-apa. Dan akhirnya dia hanya tertunduk sedih. Sasuke tersenyum senang, setelah memastikan dirinya lah yang menang, dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar lengan Sauke dan menyeretnya masuk ke mobil.

"Sasuke lepas!" Sakura mencoba melepas cengkraman Sasuke, "Sasuke sakit!" protes Sakura sambil terisak kecil. Tanpa mendengar isakan atau keluhan Sakura, Sasuke terus menyeret paksa Sakura hingga masuk ke mobil.

"KAMU MILIK AKU MALAM INI JELAS!?" Bentak Sasuke sebelum dia menginjak gas mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Jangan nangis!" Bentak Sasuke memeluk kemudinya tak sabar. "Aku paling benci liat cewek nangis!" ujarnya geram.

Tapi Sakura tak berhenti meneteskan air mata. Akhirnya emosi Sasuke memuncak,dia menepkan mobilnya lalu di raihnya bahu Sakura dan membalik wanita itu agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sakura, Aku mohon berhenti!" bentak Sasuke sangar, karena permintaannya tida di dengar Sakura hanya satu cara membuatnya berenti.

Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya, degup jantung Sakura memacu cepat, matanya yang memerah dan di banjiri air bening menatap resah mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Perlahan isakan dan segukan mereda tergantikan dengan getaran ketakutan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memucat. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dia akan merasakan lumatan itu. Sakura ingin memberontak tapi entah kenpa seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya berharap semuanya berakhir.

Lalu dia merasakan kecupan itu... kecupan hangat bibir Sasuke menyapu keningnya... Sakura membuka matanya tak percaya. Sasuke mencium keningnya? Ya keningnya.

Selang setelah itu Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura dan kembali berbisik, "Aku ga akan ngapa-ngapain kamu, Sakuu.. jadi aku mohon berhenti nangis, aku gamau orang yang aku sayang nangis,"

Sakura tertegun, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi, seperti halusinasi. Apa benar lelaki yang memeluknya ini adalah lelaki brengsek yang membelinya sebulan yang lalu? Kenapa sikapnya begitu berbeda?

.

.

.


End file.
